howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
A View to a Skrill, Part 1
}} "A View to a Skrill, Part 1" is the tenth episode of'' Dragons: Defenders of Berk. It is preceded by "Zippleback Down". And succeeded by "A View to a Skrill, Part 2", both aired on December 5th, 2013. Overview Synopsis Hiccup, Snotlout, and Astrid are on a mission to find Bucket and Mulch since they are two days overdue of being gone on a fishing trip. They locate them near an iceberg and also sees that they are in trouble, as a Berserker ship attempts to commandeer their ship in the name of Dagur. Bucket and Mulch fight many of them off swiftly but are stopped when the Berserkers aim their crossbows at them, luckily Hiccup, Snotlout, and Astrid manages to fight them back and forcing them to retreat. Mulch explains to Hiccup that they were only trying to help the Berserkers because they thought they hit an iceberg, only to be attacked because they saw what made them come to the iceberg in the first place. Mulch points out a 'dragon' encased in a massive block of ice that the Berserkers were attempting to dig it out. Astrid wonders what do they want with it, Hiccup has no clue but decides to find out by digging out the encased dragon themselves as they head back to Berk with it. At the Academy, Snotlout and the Twins suggests they blow it up but Hiccup declines that, he asks Fishlegs to let Meatlug partially melt the block of ice to get a better view of the dragon, the pair both realize that this dragon is not just any type of dragon and decide to look into the Book of Dragons just to be assured of their claim, Astrid joins them, leaving Snotlout and the Twins to guard it with Hiccup telling them not to do anything with the ice while they're gone. At the Great Hall, tensions arise from the villagers after the incident of Bucket and Mulch with the Berserkers, though Stoick tries to plead only for peace and not jump to conclusions with the prior attack, Gobber is convinced and shouts that the attack was a threat to Berk. Fortunately, Hiccup arrives to explain the reason why the Berserkers attacked is that they confirmed that the dragon trap in ice is a Skrill, which is the symbol of the Berserkers. Meanwhile, Dagur announces after centuries, the people of the Berserker Tribe has finally found a Skrill, all thanks to Captain Vorg which he congratulates him of and painfully forgives him of his failed attempt to capture it. He then announces the Skrill's superiority and dominance of being its symbol and is prepared to take it back from Hiccup and his Night Fury. Back on Berk, Gobber, Fishlegs, and Hiccup discuss the Skrill's incredible abilities to redirect lightning and also storing it, Stoick just wants to take it far away from here because it's Dagur's only excuse of declaring war on Berk. Gobber suggests that they give it to him, as he claims it's only a frozen dragon carcass, but Fishlegs explains the Skrill may still be alive due to its body temperature. Stoick reacts that the Skrill may still be alive and Hiccup put the Twins and Snotlout to guard it, Hiccup begins to doubt his decision but is still sure that it's still safe and sound in the block of ice. Suddenly, a huge explosion is seen from the Academy and Toothless rushes towards it. It is revealed that the Twins and Snotlout have disobeyed Hiccup and freed the Skrill. The dragons, Twins, and Snotlout surround the Skrill in attempt to prevent it from breaking free, unfortunately, it charges towards the exit despite Stormfly blocking it, and the Skrill flees in freedom. Hiccup, Stoick, Gobber, Fishlegs, and Astrid arrive too late. Snotlout blames the Twins and the Twins try to come up with an excuse. Hiccup hears his dad worrying and wonders, Stoick explains that when he was a boy his grandfather told him tales that the Berserkers were able to tame a Skrill and unleash its prowess onto their enemies. He thought they were just tales but now thinks differently after his belief is shattered of no one ever riding a Night Fury. Hiccup promises his dad to find the Skrill before the Berserkers do. The next day, the gang have been flying in search of the Skrill for hours with no progress. Astrid asks what happens after they find it and Hiccup says that once they capture it, they'll tame and train it causing Astrid to sarcastically find that easy. Fishlegs points out the Skrill does have some weaknesses with the main being that it cannot redirect any lightning while it's it the water. Snotlout complains that he is starving which then gives Hiccup the idea that the Skrill might be eating due to being trapped in the ice for years. They go to a sheep farm where the Skrill has just recently left and, an apparently mute sheep rancher, Silent Sven explains that he drove it off by using its head. Astrid asks if he knew where it went, they then figure out it's just high above the thunderstorm clouds. Hiccup tells the gang to stay put, as he confronts the Skrill himself and Toothless, the Skrill charges but goes toward its side and sprints across the other Riders. Hiccup fails to try and tame the dragon, and the Skrill prepares to charge itself with lightning and aims at the Riders, barely managing to dodge the burst of lightning. Hiccup plots to go up to the cloud and force the Skrill to retreat below, and the Riders' position below to also force it going down and into the water. The early stages of Hiccup's plan are successful and are able to push it back into lower airspace, as the Twins attempt to harass it with gas, a sudden catapult strike ignites it and blows them up. The plan fails and the situation becomes difficult as Berserker ships and Dagur approaches towards them, they begin to fire at them and forces them to retreat back due to heavy fire. They rally near a small island, and the Riders notice Snotlout's head is smoking, after he got struck by lightning in the head by the Skrill, causing him to be unable to speak appropriate language, luckily Tuffnut is able to translate his post-lightning language. Hiccup devises another plan and orders Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs to attack the Berserkers to prevent them from interfering while Hiccup takes the Twins with him to confront the Skrill again. Snotlout, Astrid, and Fishlegs manage to harass the Berserkers and keep them at bay as Hiccup and the Twins go towards the Skrill. In order for it to come out, the Twins create a huge trail of gas and once sparked, a huge burst of an explosion is triggered forcing the Skrill to be exposed. Hiccup pursues the Skrill, and once Toothless fires a plasma ball, the Skrill counters it with lightning and explodes as a stalemate. The result causes Hiccup and Toothless caught off guard and now they fall back as the recharged Skrill is in pursuit. Dagur also sees this and learns that they have no trouble even if they interfere, and he presses on the attack against Snotlout, Astrid, and Fishlegs. Hiccup is almost pursued by the Skrill, but luckily the Twins buy them some time to escape, as they try to do it again, Barf and Belch have reached their firing limits and is unable to counter. Now, the Twins are pursued by the Skrill, and they foolishly grab all the metal they can while falling back. The Skrill has a clear shot and fires, but Hiccup and Toothless reaches them and fires a plasma blast at the lightning causing it to explode again, the range of the impact devastatingly affects the Skrill, Hiccup, and the Twins altogether. Hiccup and Toothless lands on Dagur's ship and rushes to fly away. The Riders regroup and did not acknowledge the Skrill's whereabouts after the shockwave, including the Twins. Meanwhile, the Twins crash on a small cliff and are heavily disoriented. From there, they spot what they thought was a Berserker ship but turns out to be an Outcast ship. Alvin and his men are seen taking the damaged Skrill, the Twins wonders why would Alvin want a Skrill, to find out, they decide to follow the ship although with no solid plan whatsoever. The episode ends, with the Skrill being taken to Outcast Island and Alvin the Treacherous saying that he has big plans for the Skrill. Errors *The spines Stormfly shoots at Dagur disappear later on. Trivia *The Skrill is revealed to have the hidden ability to survive decades by their internal body temperature. *The title of the episode is a pun to the James Bond film ''View to a Kill. It could also be from View to a Thrill. *It has been revealed that Snotlout has been struck by lightning twelve times. **Tuffnut knows how to speak "post-lightning Snotlout" which is gibberish that Snotlout consistently speaks after being struck by lightning and is the only Viking to know how to speak it. *Hookfang is able to warm Snotlout's seat while in cold areas. *There is another Viking named Sven living on Berk knew as "Silent Sven". He appears to be a mute like Gothi. **He is the third Hooligan to be named Sven. *This is the third two-part episode in the series after "The Heather Report" and "We Are Family". *Technically, Astrid wears a bit more metal than Hiccup. *The Berserkers were trying to dig out the Skrill with an axe head. *Bucket doesn't want a Skrill. *The Skrill is the tribal crest of the Berserker Tribe. *Silent Sven claims to have fought off the Skrill with his head. **Or at least that's how the Riders interpret it. *Snotlout admits to stealing sheep from Silent Sven. Characters People *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Nolan North as Stoick the Vast *Chris Edgerly as Gobber the Belch *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Andrée Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *Thomas F. Wilson as Bucket *Tim Conway as Mulch *David Faustino as Dagur the Deranged (antagonist) *Mark Hamill as Alvin the Treacherous (antagonist) *Brook Chalmers as Vorg (antagonist) Dragons *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Frozen Skrill Dragon Species *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Skrill Locations *Barbaric Archipelago **Isle of Berk ***Berk Dragon Training Academy **Unnamed Island Objects *Astrid's kransen *Berserker weapons *Dagur's armada *Dagur's helmet *Dragon Manual *Hiccup's prosthetic leg *Hiccup's shield *Saddles **Toothless' saddle and tail fin *Outcast ships *Viking longship References * Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Media